1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wallpaper constructions in general, and in particular to a sheet of wallpaper having a recessed portion designed to accept a holographic border.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,838,965; 5,142,384; 5,223,357; and 5,276,537 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse holographic image constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical way to incorporate a holographic image into the border of a decorative sheet of paper such as wallpaper, a poster, or the like.
As most parents of teenagers and marketers of goods targeting teenagers are well aware, holographic images have become very popular with this particular demographic group.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved way to incorporate changeable holographic images into articles that will prominently be displayed on the walls of a teenager's room, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.